Papa?
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Tous humain. Elijah et Elena ensemble depuis leurs 10 ans, entre en terminal et tous va changer dans leurs vie.
1. présentation

Ils sont tous humains.  
Elijah (Eli) Mikaelson(17ans) Terminal / petit ami d'Elena / capitaine de l'équipe de football.  
Finn Mikaelson(16ans) Première / petit ami de Sage / acteur principal du club théâtre du lycée  
Niklaus (Nik ou Klaus) Mikaelson(15ans) Seconde / petit ami de Caroline / frère jumeau de Rebekah / footballeur  
Rebekah (Bekah ou Reb) Mikaelson(15ans) Seconde / petite amie de Matt / cheerleader / soeur jumelle de Niklaus  
Kol (le môme) Mikaelson (13ans) 4ème/ capitaine de l'équipe de basket du collège / meilleur ami de Jeremy Gilbert.  
Heinrick (Hen) Mikaelson(10ans) 5ème/ surdoué.  
Elena ('Lena) Gilbert(17ans) Terminal / petite amie d'Elijah / cheerleader / soeur jumelle de Katherine.  
Katherine (Kat) Gilbert(17ans) Première / petite amie de Stefan / redoublante de première / soeur jumelle d'Elena.  
Jeremy (Jer) Gilbert(13ans) 4ème/ basketteur / meilleur ami de Kol.  
Sage Ryse(16ans) Première / petite amie de Finn / club théâtre.  
Caroline (Caro) Forbes(15ans) Seconde / petite amie de Niklaus / capitaine des cheerleaders.  
Matt (Matty) Donovan(15ans) Seconde / petit ami de Rebekah / Serveur au Mystic Grill / footballeur  
Stefan (Stef ou Steffi) Salvatore(15ans) Seconde / petit ami de Katherine / footballeur  
Damon (Dam) Salvatore(17ans) Terminal / petit ami de Andie / meilleur ami d'Elijah et Elena / footballeur  
Andie Star(17ans) Terminal / petite amie de Damon  
Bonnie Bennett(18ans) 1ère année de droit/ cousine d'Elena, Katherine et Jeremy / parents décédés.  
Mikael Mikaelson(35ans) veuf d'Esther / mari de Miranda depuis 2ans / père d'Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol et Heinrick / beau-père d'Elena, Katherine et Jeremy / parrain d'Elena et Katherine / PDG de "Mikaelson-Salvatore fondation".  
Miranda Sommers-Mikaelson(35ans) veuve de Grayson / femme de Mikael / mère d'Elena, Katherine et Jeremy / belle mère d'Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol et Heinrick / marraine d'Elijah / avocate.  
Liz Forbes(35ans) mère de Caroline / divorcée / marraine d'Elena et Katherine / sherif  
Mike Ryse(40ans) père de Sage / comptable de Mikael.  
Rose Ryse(38ans) mère de Sage / jounaliste  
Tom Star(39ans) père d' Andie / journaliste / Divorcé  
Marie Stone(39ans) mère d'Andie / mannequin /Divorcée.  
Kelly Donovan(32ans) mère de Matt.  
Gregory (Greg) Donovan(55ans) grand-père de Matt / élève Matt.  
Guiseppe Salvatore(37ans) père de Damon et Stefan / veuf / PDG de "Mikaelson-Salvatore fondation".


	2. rentré

Chapitre 1:  
Le soleil commença à entrer dans la chambre où les deux adolescents étaient enlacés sous la couette et ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements. Le garçon commença à se réveiller doucement et à contempler la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ce lit avec lui, quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Il remonta la couette pour cacher le corps de sa petite amie.  
"Oui! Entrez!  
-Bonjour, Eli!  
-Bonjour Miranda!  
-Je venais voir si vous étiez réveillés car il est déjà 7h et vous devez partir dans 40 minutes.  
-Hum maman!C'est bon on va se lever!  
-Arrête de ronchonner Elena! C'est votre dernière année de lycée après c'est l'université. Tu devrais être heureuse!  
-Non. Je suis pas heureuse car je préfère les vacances et je déteste la rentrée.  
-Allez debout Mikael a fait des crêpes.  
-Des crêpes?"s'exlamèrent les deux jeunes gens.  
Et Miranda ressortit de la chambre de sa fille et de son beau-fils en riant de la réaction des deux pré-adultes. Ça faisait maintenant 2ans, depuis le mariage de Mikael et Miranda, qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et vivaient une vie de couple parfait. Elijah sortit du lit le premier et partit vers son armoire pour en sortir un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon marron ainsi que sa veste noire et ses baskets tout aussi noires. Se dirigeant ensuite vers sa commode, pour y récupérer des sous-vêtements propres, sa montre et son portable. Pendant ce temps, Elena était aussi allée vers sa propre armoire pour y récupérer un tee-shirt bleu roi, un pantalon gris, sa veste en jean et ses converses noires et blanches. Elle alla aussi à la commode récupérer des sous-vêtements, sa montre, son portable et le collier offert par Esther avant qu'elle ne décède. Ils prirent leur sac de cours puis descendirent manger avec le reste de la famille (lien des tenues dans mon profil).  
"Bonjour tout le monde!  
-T'es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui Elijah!  
-Eh oui Papa! C'est ma dernière année de cours!  
-Eli! Arrête de me rappeler que moi j'ai redoublé.  
-Kat! T'avais qu'à travailler l'année dernière.  
-Les enfants pas de dispute dès le matin!" leur dit Miranda  
Après avoir déjeuné ils partirent tous vers leur voiture à part Jeremy, Kol et Heinrick qui eux étaient emmenés au collège par Mikael et Miranda pour leur rentrée en 4ème et 5ème. Du côté des lycéens, Klaus prit son SUV noir tout neuf, offert par son père et sa belle-mère, pour aller chercher sa petite amie avant de filer au lycée rejoindre les autres. Rebekah, elle, attendit Matt qui arriva avec son pick-up noir que Mikael lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Finn quant à lui prit sa Volvo noire et partit directement au lycée où Sage l'attendait avec sa voiture neuve, une Ferrari rouge sang. Enfin, Elijah et Elena prirent la Mercedes d'Elijah et partirent aussi au lycée avec Katherine à l'arrière -elle était privée de voiture jusqu'en novembre.  
En arrivant, Katherine alla rejoindre Stefan ainsi que Finn et Sage qui étaient eux aussi en 1ère. Pendant ce temps, Elena et Elijah allèrent rejoindre leurs amis de Terminal dont faisaient partie Damon et Andie.  
"Salut tout le monde!  
-Hey, bonjour les amoureux.  
-Dam'!  
-Quoi Elena c'est que la pure vérité.  
-Et Salvatore puis-je te rappeler que t'es aussi en couple.  
-Ouai, tu peux!  
-Vous, vous rendez compte que l'an prochain on sera tous à la fac...  
-Justement en parlant de ça mon père vous invite toi, Andie, Stefan et ton père à venir dîner ce soir à la maison.  
-Heu ouai! Faut voir avec mon père. Je vais l'appeler."  
Et Damon sortit son portable pour appeler son père.  
"Allô, Damon?  
-Oui Papa, c'est pour te dire que Mikael nous invite ce soir à dîner chez eux. On peut y aller?  
-Il invite qui?  
-Toi, Stefan, Andie et moi!  
-Bon d'accord. A ce soir mon grand.  
-A ce soir Papa."  
Il raccrocha, en même temps qu'Andie qui avait également appelé ses parents pour avoir l'autorisation.  
"Bon mon père est d'accord.  
-Pareil pour mes parents mais ils pourront pas venir.  
-Super j'envoie un texto à ma mère."  
Après ça, ils partirent vers les listes des classes pour voir dans quelle classe ils étaient. Là, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même classe


	3. PDV Elijah

Chapitre 2:

PDV Elijah:

Quand on arriva dans notre salle de cour on pris nos place apituel, moi et Elena au 1er rang devant le bureau et Damon et Andie au 2eme coté fenetre prés du radiateur. Les autre s'asirent aussi a leurs place. Le professeur, , l'oncle d'Elena, arriva et s'installa a son bureau.

"Bonjour, jeune gens! Donc Je me présente pour se qui m'ont jamais eu, je suis Alaric Saltzman, votre professeur principal et d'Histoire- Géographie. Et pour mieux se connaitre on va faire un tour de salle. En commençant par... le 1er rang coté fenetre.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Daniel Piece et j'ai 17ans. Je suis dans l'équipe de football."

Et il dit tous sa avec un air superieur. Je détesde se mec, il se vante tout le temps d'etre dans l'équipe.

"Bonjoue moi c'est Kimberly Dacote, j'ai 17ans et prochaine Miss Mystic Fall!"

Je sentis Elena resséré sa main autour de la mienne. Je savais que mon amour ne suporté pas cette fille. Kimberly me draguer depuis qu'on a 5ans et elle avait continué quand elena et moi on c'est mit ensemble il y a 10ans et même aprés la mort de ma mére et de Grayson, elle avait essayé de m'attiré dans ses filet. Viens ensuite mon tour.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle elijah Mikaelson, j'ai 17ans et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe. Et si un jour vous avez un probléme vous pouvez venir m'en parlé je ne juge jamais et je suis le président du commité des éleves."

Aprés cela Elena me carresa la main de son pouce. Je savais que beaucoup d'éléves viendraient surement me voir. Déja l'année dernier, même les Terminal et les Seconde, les éléves venaient me voir quand ils savaient des sousis et qu'ils ne voulaient pas en parlé avec un adulte, biensur mon statut de capitaine de l'équipe et de président du commité des éléves m'aidé beaucoup. Viens le tour de mon adorable Elena.

"Bonjour moi c'est elena Gilbert, Capitaine des cheerleader et comme elijah vous pouvais venir me voir."

Oui, Elena aussi serviable que moi. Moi je m'occupe plus des probléme des garçon et elle des filles. C'est pas pour rien que sa fait trois ans qu'on est élus roi et reine du lycée.

"Bonjour!... Je m'appelle Stella Martin et j'ai ... 15ans."

Stella vesaient parti des intello qui sont mit a l'écard. On étaient déja ensemble en Seconde et je l'avais aidé a s'intécré dans la vie lycénne et en échange a chaque fois que je raté un cour elle me le passer pour que je le recopier et si je n'avais pas comprit quelque chose elle me l'expliquer. Elle me vesait souvent pensser a Henrick.

"Bonjour je m'appel Gustave Broner et j'aurais 17ans dans deux semaine."

Ha Gustave! Le deuxieme a avoir axepté Stella rapidement et depuis les vacance de Noël ils sortaient ensemble. Et viens le tour de Damon.

"Bonjour! Moi c'est Damon Salvatore, le beau gosse du lycée!"Et la classe eclata de rire"J'ai 17ans. Et je suis dans l'équipe de football.

-Merci, ."

C'est bon il a déja exaspére Alaric.

"Bonjoue moi c'est Andie Star, j'ai 17ans. Et je suis la présidente du club journal et l'afiche d'inscription sera poser dans la semaine.

Andie Star ma meilleure amie fille et une futur grande journaliste. Et les présentation continuérent. Pour arrivé au dernier qui est mon pire ennemi depuis la maternel et bien sur sa a empiré a la mort de ma mort car tout le monde me prennais en pitié et encore plus au lycée a cause de ma popularité, que tout les éléve m'adore et surtout que je sors avec Elena car il a toujours eux des vue sur elle.

"Salut! Moi c'est Bastian Friande et j'ai 18ans.

! Votre chewing gum c'est a la poubelle pas dans votre bouche."

Et il vit une bulle avec son chewing gum en lanssant un regard provocateur a Alaric. Un imbecible de premiére .


End file.
